Siege Event 1
Siege Event Start: 1 AM PST, August 29th Finish: 10 PM PST, September 3rd Story At the end of the event, Zar comments, :::"The siege is lifted! Now what are we to do with all these dots?" Summary This event is the first SIEGE event. Each day, players join a HOST (a team of multiple players) and compete against another host in daily hostbattles. Players earn points and dots by "laying siege" to enemy STRONGHOLDS. Points contribute to an overall leaderboard whilst dots contribute to the host battle. Victory in a daily host battle will see the members of that host rewarded and promoted to a higher level with greater rewards. During host battles, strongholds are defended by SENTRIES (players from the other host) who must be defeated before players can attack the stronghold directly. Points are earned by defeating sentries, points and dots are earned by destroying strongholds. Sentries are fought in sequences of three and players can choose to spend 1BP for 'No Edge' or 3BP for '300% Edge' and a 150% Points boost, much like in PvP. However, unlike in PvP, players will find the bands do not regenerate in between battles and will retain any progress in skill countdown. These sentry battles also include a Win Streak which can be attained by winning three-in-a-row. Strongholds are divided into three difficulties, each yielding a proportionate number of points and dots. The three strongholds are defended by differing numbers of sentries: Fortress: 50 Castle: 30 Bastion: 10 The level or fighter strength of the sentries does not appear to bear any relation to the difficulty of the stronghold. When a player decides to attack a particular stronghold's sentries, the player will continue to fight sentries until they have either: 1. Defeated three sentries in a row. 2. Been defeated by a sentry. 3. Has defeated all remaining sentries for this stronghold. In the latter case they will be returned to the stronghold screen. Once a stronghold has lost all of its sentries it will be open to attack from the host. This works much in the same way as a mob raid. Host members have 10 minutes to destroy the stronghold and once again can choose to spend 1BP or 3BP. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE in the event. Note that these fighters will have EDGE if you are against them in PVP as well. They are the following: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Babur - Govad - Baraz the Lionheart (Hero) [ x ] Montawilla - Perrigem - Rozicrysti (Hero) [ x ] Minau - Amardad - Jaleh (Hero) [ x ] Emesh - Ennugi - Enkimdu (Points Prize) [ x ] Cainei - Papni - Ramtha (Points Prize) [ x ] Bilit - Taauth - Nanaya (Rank Reward) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Xsayarsa line. During a special tyxite build in this event, the Ri - Ninissina - Gatumdug line was also released. Rank Rewards In addition to points prizes and host prizes, there was also a week-long leaderboard. Players received fighters from the Nanaya line along with Voxite or Pixite, Aja leaves or Bitters, and Texi. The following crowns were awarded: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements Event Builds Note: DeNA released the base rates for the Tier Build Build. Popularity Poll How are you feeling about this event? My Nux/Nux Bits are under Siege! Help! I'm just going to sit here in my big castle and wait for you to go away. Forget about laying siege to each other, it's DeNa that we should be going after! Category:Events Category:Mob Raid Category:Events Category:Siege